The Blade That Was Broken
by ZEpicTeam
Summary: And this one will not be reformed. Rated M for language and violence.
1. The Mission

**The Blade That Was Broken**

"ZEpicTeam! Stand at attention! The man named Blade has pulled his last straw. He must be taken out. So your and my own mission is to eliminate him. His little girl, Silver, last remnant of Arcania and survivor of the Herobrine Invasion, blond haired, blue eyed, had broken up with him for the reason of allying with Kenny, was kidnapped by us and let slip Blade's location, so she was shown mercy. But Blade won't be. Should he try any tricks. Kill him. This is a kill only mission. Shoot to kill, shoot him once, and shoot 'em again later. Now be off, and the aim of the best bowman to be with you. Do not return without his signature gun." Invader Zim said.

_He deserves much worse. _Oronture thought. _At least Arcania was destroyed._

Oronture exited the main hall, AJ at hand, and his best of friends, the 11th Doctor also with him. The 11th Doctor was spouting off something about revenge for the different times he's ripped holes in the space time continuum, but Oron' and AJ were busy, busy thinking about the most painful way to kill their former friend, who has no idea that he's just Ozone reincarnated.

Meanwhile, in the depths of the Sandia Mountains in the EpicBase, Zim, Kirk, Gandalf, The 1st Doctor, The 2nd Doctor, Mr. Spock, Davros, and the 10th Doctor were gathered for a meeting.

"You can't just attack people and kill people like this!" the 10th said.

"The Blade mission is out of the question. You are all here for one reason, and one only. To plan for the inevitable, and shooting the first shot in the Operation: Final War. We have to kill P-X before he gets us. Ideas anyone?" Zim said.

"It is most illogical sir. P-X has the numbers. And the brains." Spock said.

"This isn't the numbers game, and we're the best at military strategy Spocko!" Davros said. "In example, Gold Skull. Outnumbered us 10000000000 to 1, but we beat him."

"Well it looks like we've got exactly as you've calculated!" the 2nd Doctor said.

"Yess. We'll show them thing or two." The 1st Doctor said.

"Let's move into the TARDIS so I can scan his galaxy." The 10th said.

"Well, let's read those coordinates." Zim said.

"I don't know! I'm sorry, I just don't know." The 10th said.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Kirk inquired.

"There's no readings, nothing. Not even a whisper. OOOO that is fearsome technology." The 10th said.

"Indeed." Davros said.

"We've got to get help." The 10th Doctor said.

"I'll make the decisions here!" Zim yelled.

"Hold tight." The Doctor said, smiling and pulling a lever, and the TARDIS roared to life. And sailed them off to the only two teams that could help them, TIX, and Iron Fist.


	2. The Forming of the Great Council

The TARDIS roared through time and space like a hot knife through butter.

The 10th was piloting, and set his course to the galaxy of Iron Fist. He got a clearance to enter the atom sized galaxy, then made to the core planet, and met WiltsonALL.

"Last time we were here, we were on less peaceful terms, and these terms are only worse. We have come to you in a time of great need. Blade, under his new name of Prophet, is targeted for assassination, but the bigger fish, Kenny, needs to be destroyed." Zim said, looking up to Wiltson.

Wiltson looked at their faces to see if they were kidding. All of their faces were grave with seriousness.

Wiltson saluted Zim, and directed the WiltsonBots to ready for war.

After arriving back at Justice Command Base, Zim was alerted.

"Sir." Epic Trooper General THX-1138 snapped.

"Yes General?" Zim asked.

"Sir, the old abandoned Nuclear Plant in Texas, near the city of Dallas, has been destroyed, costing us 125 Skutters and the 63rd ZEpic Dalek Brigade." THX-1138 reported.

"Well it looks like another hole just got ripped in the protection field. What are the results of the blood test?" Zim said.

"Sir, we have confirmed Prophet Of Kenny Blade is a different entity than Ozone/Alcatraz." THX-1138 replied.

"Humph. Interesting. They're so alike. The one difference right now is the _Silver _Lining. I'll be at the war council, if you need me further. You are dismissed general." Zim commanded.

"Yes sir!" THX said, and ran off to the main defenses area.

At the door Zim came across AJ.

"What are you doing here soldier?" Zim asked.

"Waiting for Oron' who's already in there. Now hurry up!" AJ told him.

Zim walked into the room to see Oronture and his commander the 11th Doctor, President Rassilon of the Time Lords of Gallifrey, X of the Xillians, Mr. Spock of the Vulcans, Queen Ashley of Naboo, Secretary General Hunter of the United Nations, Suaron of Mordor, Elrond of Middle Earth, Aragorn of Gondor and Rohan, Emperor Zeltrax of the N.U.S.S.R.E, The Almighty Tallest of Irk, and two empty seats where King Sonic and Queen Sally would be, if Robotnik hadn't retook Mobius, then sworn allegiance to Zeltrax.

"Look who's finally arrived, Invader Zim leader of ZEpic Team." Oronture said, announcing his superior, then took his own seat, the 11th standing behind, and AJ, who had snuck in, leaning over Oron' from behind.

"Let this council of War begin." Rassilon, who is also President of the Space Nations, announced.

At that same time, a dark figure, completely robed, and hooded, entered the room.

"Call me Xagvin." The man said.

And so the council began.


	3. Demon's Run

The 11th Doctor led them into the TARDIS, spinning around, saying, "I can't believe I've never thought this before it is obvious!"

After the council, the Space Nations and Axis of Evil decided to work together to topple P-X, starting with Blade's stronghold of Demon's Run.

"Back away from her Oron'!" The Doctor yelled. "AJ's not human, she's flesh, and a very convincing one at that, but she made the mistake of "accidently" having a contraction."

"Contractions?" Oronture questioned.

"Yes, she's pregnant, and held at Demon's run, they want a baby from the likes of you two, as you two are powerful, the baby would be like cramming both powers together in a cute little storage unit." The Doctor replied.

Oronture looked into AJ's eyes, and told her, "No matter where you are I will find you."

He kissed her, and released his grip, as the Doctor melted her with Sonic Screwdriver.

"I am so so sorry." The Doctor said.

"That bastard will pay for this." Oronture said, nearly going GAME.

Meanwhile Zim and Xagvin were on the way to Wiltson, who was prepping his forces for the war on Phoen-x.

"Wiltson! At attention! Are you ready for the battle of Demon's Run?" Zim enquired.

"The Wiltson-Bots are prepped; the rest of the team is being readied as we speak." Wiltson said in his robotic voice that was more of sensation then a noise.

Xagvin spoke in his low, dark, overwhelming voice that seemed to bring darkness all about them, even a well lit room like this. "Kenny will pay for his crimes. He will be shown who the true wielder of darkness and evil is." He said.

In the Soviet Union, Zeltrax was having a conference with his three sons, Count Leophan DeVon Liechtenstein, Koragg, and GoldenRod, and his head general, Jade Gladiator.

Jade hissed, "After we killssss the Phoen-xsssss we can kill ZEpicTeam."

"Yes that is the plan. Just don't let anyone hear it Jade!" Zeltrax boomed.

On Demon's Run, AJ was holding her new baby, named April, in her arms and said to her, "I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved. That you'll be safe and cared for and protected. But this isn't the time for lies. What you are going to be, April, is very very brave. But not as brave as they all have to be. Because there's someone coming. I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, but trust me. He's on his way. There's a man who's never going to let us down. And not even an army can get in the way. He's the last of his kind. He looks young but he's lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. And wherever they take you, April, however scared you are, I promise you, you will never be alone. Because this man is your father. He has a name, but the people of our world know him better...as the ZEpic General Oronture.

On a nearby KennyBot base, explosions were rocking the capital ship. The chief the General was attempting to isolate the intruder.

"Intruder on level 9, seal off level 9. Intruder on level 10, seal off levels 10-14. Intruder on level 15." The commander reported. He armed his troops and lined up behind the door. "Ready for Capitol protection." He told his troops.

The doors opened to reveal Michael Brayden, or his other name, General Oronture.

"Well hello there KennyBots. I bear a question and a message; a message from Invader Zim and question from me. Where is my wife?!" Oron' looked around to see nothing but the KennyBots empty expression. "Oh come on, don't give those metallic looks, The KennyBots practically run Demon's Run, and if any ZEpicTeam member got in, you couldn't conceal it long. I'll repeat myself, WHERE IS MY WIFE AJ LEE!?" Oronture yelled.

"What is Zim's message?" the lead KennyBot asked.

The KennyBot turned to see the Space Nation SpaceAir Force blow away their ships, and The ZEpic Armada surround their ship. There was a loud screeching noise as the TARDIS materialized around Oronture, then dematerialized.

The KennyBot ship was blown out of the sky, landing on Skaro, where it was contained by Davros and the ZEpic Daleks.

The lead KennyBot's vision was wrecked, and it saw a figure approach it.

The creature spoke.

"Imagine you were scared, imagine you were dying, and when you thought it couldn't get any worse, you looked and saw the face of the devil himself; hello KennyBot." The 11th Doctor said.

The KennyBot screamed, trying to rally forces that weren't there.

"Oh shut up, I just need some info, everything you know really, not that much." The 11th said, absorbing the information into his Sonic Screwdriver. He then ripped off the KennyBot's head. It would come in handy.

Oronture strolled into Demon's Run, casually swinging the ShadowSaber, which still had assorted KennyBot parts clinging to it.

"I heard that Blade was here, but _where _is he?" Oronture asked the AI that let him in the main base of Demon's Run.

"Who says he's here?" the AI asked.

Oronture dropped the head of the lead KennyBot in front of the camera, at which the AI let Oron' in.

Meanwhile in the Main Room, Blade was addressing the crowd of KennyBots, which were flanked by Headless Monks

**"**On this day, in this place, the ZEpicTeam will fall. The men who talk, the men who reason, the men who lie will meet the perfect answer. Some of you have wondered why we have allied ourselves with the Headless Monks. Perhaps you should have wondered why we call them Headless. It's time you knew what these guys have sacrificed for faith. As you all know it is a level one heresy, punishable by death, to lower the hood of a Headless Monk. But by the Divine Grant of the Papal Mainframe herself, on this one and only occasion I can show you the truth. Because these guys never can be persuaded_. _They never can be afraid. And they can never ever be-"Blade said but was suddenly interrupted.

"Surprised?! Hello everyone! Guess who? Please, point a gun at me if it helps you relax. You're only tin cans." The 11th said, and looked down to see about one million KennyBots point their weapons on him.

Oronture came jumping in on the stage as well, impaling Blade while doing so, then yelled, "AJ LEE! GET READY TO BUST OUT OF HERE!" Oronture said, and the lights went out.


	4. Reunification

The KennyBots panicked in the dark, both from the inability to see and from the sudden death of their head general, whom they thought invincible.

Oronture and the Doctor got off the stage, and parted ways, the Doctor up to the balcony, and Oronture to where he knew AJ was being held. He would find her.

When he was cut off by Blade.

"You! I thought I murdered you." Oronture yelled.

"Not so easy my friend, that was cardboard." Blade said.

"This is not however." Oron said, running Blade with the ShadowSaber , then Force throwing him into the air, and into Wilson's waiting claw.

"I've been waiting to do this!" Wilson yelled, and shot Blade, then crushed whatever life was still in him inside his fist.

Oron' saluted Wilson and ran on.

The lights came back on, and the KennyBots could hear the Doctor's voice, but not locate the source.

"I'm not a phantom, I'm not a trickster, I'M A MONK! 2 minutes 45 seconds!" The Doctor's voice said.

The KennyBots freaked, and started shooting the Headless Monks, killing them all.

Then suddenly, the now only 200 KennyBots, were surrounded by ZEpic Daleks and Xillian LaserNinjas, and Time Lords.

The Lead KennyBot yelled to the now exposed Doctor, "If you take us down, the entire Kenny Empire will know."

"Not if we take out your communications array, and you've got incoming! DannyBoy to the Doctor, DannyBoy to the Doctor! GIVE 'EM HELL DANNYBOY!"

Two ZEpicTIEs responded, and blew Demon run's Communication Array to bits.

The KennyBots rattled at the explosions, and where AJ was watching, she laughed to herself, when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Who is it!" AJ yelled, "Cuz if it's a KennyBot, I'll put is head where its heart should be!"

"Yeah, if only they had hearts." Oronture said from other side of the door.

'Oron!" AJ yelled, jumping up and down happily.

The doors blew open, and Oronture ran in to AJ.

"I missed you so much!" They said simultaneously, and AJ jumped up on Oron' and they kissed.


	5. End Of An Age

Oronture released the kiss and looked into AJ's crying eyes. She was so happy to see him.

Meanwhile, as it all seemed that the KennyBots would be taken peacefully; the battle of Demon's Run broke out.

KennyBots on their captors, killing a few Epic Troopers, but the Epic Drones, and ZEpicDaleks fought back with ferocity, lasers flying through the air, the smell of smoke, the cry of loss and death the most prominent noise, fires breaking out and choking the populace. The Doctor ran into the room with AJ and Oronture.

"Come on, don't dawdle, this place is going down in flames, and you two are NOT going with it!" The Doctor yelled.

Down in the heat of battle, Zim yelled to Davros. "I thought they surrendered!" Zim yelled.

"Surrendered, KennyBots?! HA!" Davros yelled back.

The troops made a quick retreat, and the final ship broke out just as the station went up in a massive blast.

"Oron' they still have our baby though." AJ told him.

"I'll find her AJ. I won't fail." He said, and launched off in his own ship, towards The Broken Bridge.

Oronture arrived at The Broken Bridge to find he had a stowaway abroad. Oh well.

"You're not leaving me again Oron'." AJ told him.

"I was hoping you'd come AJ, anyway." Oronture said to her.

"Why is the bridge broken anyway?" AJ asked.

"It's a long story, but we have all the time we want," Oronture began. "It was the height of Ozone, and at the same time of the first Asylum rebellion, a new power rose up. It called itself Phoen-x, and spoke highly of itself. Zim sent me and most of the 2EpicTeam to eliminate it. We should of researched our enemy better. When, we were crossing this cosmic bridge, a brigade of robots called KennyBots attacked us, and killed most of our troops. After about fifty sneak attacks of the sort, we were sick of it. We signed a cease-fire, and I shattered the bridge myself, which is why ShadowSaber has the dent on its left side, from cutting through space-time itself." Oronture concluded.

"So you were off fighting Kenny while we were still newly-weds. He's been ruining us that long!?" AJ yelled.

"Exactly, my little beauty, which is why this is so personal for me." Oron' said.

Oronture bared his teeth. "In some way or another, I will kill Kenny."

AJ looked behind them to see a small carrying device being held by two KennyBots, inside of it she could hear a baby crying.

Oronture could sense it too. He shot from his spot, and drove his two swords, ShadowSaber and Bull Hammer through the KennyBots' bodies, and watched them fall to the ground.

AJ caught the case, and looked inside to find April napping peacefully.

They were celebrating later, not only for the victory at Demon's Run, but the retrieval of April, and Crimson's resurrection of all of 2Gen.

Oronture, AJ, the 11th Doctor, and Ashley sat on a blanket on a beach in Lake Silencio.

A strange looking robot came out of the water.

Oronture recognized the symbols as those of Kenny himself.

"Whatever happens now, this is likely a fixed point, do not interfere." Oron' said, kissing AJ, and heading towards the Lake side.

The creature unmasked, to reveal a young but corrupted face.

Kenny.

"You have been too long a pain Oronture. You must be eliminated." Kenny said.

"Maybe it's time." Oronture said, blowing AJ a kiss.

Kenny fired.

Oronture died at 2:15 at Lake Silencio.

After the shot, AJ charged, the 11th Doctor holding her back, but Ash aimed a shot, and caught Kenny in the back of the neck, killing him instantly.

AJ cried at his side for hours, before placing his body on a boat to be burned in the Lake.

And with this, an Age ended. Now begins the second Age of the Great EpicVerse.


	6. The Siege Of the Gates Of Elysium

"Well. That's it. He's gone." AJ said.

"That's what it seems Mrs. Lee." The 11th Doctor apologized.

"Well you have no time to be sad and crying! P-X was struck by the Viper, and now we have to RKO him completely." Zim said, yelling.

Anger and rage welled up in the Doctor from him having no feelings, and he could not contain it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO TIME!? CAN'T YOU SEE THIS GIRL IS IN PAIN AFTER ALL OF THIS, AND THAT BOTH HER SON AND DUAGHTER HAVE BEEN DUMPED BY THEIR "SOULMATES"! GROW A HEART ZIM AND USE IT!" The Doctor screeched and stormed out of the room.

After that, Zim's antennae dropped, and all the color seemed to flow from his body, as he stumbled out of the room.

ZEpicTeam did strike another blow however. Crimson, the new President of the Space Nations, invited P-X to the Gates of Elysium. Crimson had no prior knowledge of this attack, as Zim went around him and asked leader of Jerry's Army, Jerry the Slime himself, for permission, and Jerry said yes.

As Kenny shook Crimson's hand on top of the gates, Xagvin laid down Kenny with a single slice from his blade, and obliterated the body with The One Ring.

Crimson nodded his head back and forth.

"What have you done!?" Crimson asked.

"Taught Kenny the meaning of Darkness." Xagvin said.

He disappeared, and as the chaos reigned, ZEpicTeam, assisted by a new team simply known as team Gunter, dropped the hammer on the Kenny's private army, and laid waste the KennyBots that stood in front of Elysium.

Then things got interesting.

Part way through the battle Yoda collapsed.

"What's wrong?" Vader said, coming to the elder Jedi.

"A great slaughtering has just taken place, over 6 billion deaths." Yoda said.

"What do you mean?" Vader asked imploringly.

"See if Earth is alive and well, we must!" Yoda said and ran towards the Team Gunter lander, where Davros was already.

"No. NO NO NO!" Davros screamed, "He did it. Kenny destroyed Earth."

"A dark age, this is, and the death rate, grows it does." Yoda said, mourning.

"Well, this means we have to hurt P-X twice as bad, despite being off guard, we are yet to break their front lines that they have established at the Gates. But we do have Operation: G, who is arriving in a matter of time." The new ZEpicTeam General AJ Lee said.

"Actually ma'am he's arrived and Kenny's pitiful line has been shattered, and the rest of the Bots have made a final stand at the gate, which was fended off, and Jerry is explaining the "incident" to Crimson right now. General AJ, you're a successful general." Commander THX-1138 said.

Suddenly Davros smiled, and contacted Kenny's right hand man, saying "You destroyed my world, so I destroyed yours." Davros said, and laughed manically. Kenny's capitol planet was shattered.


End file.
